


The Feeling of Falling

by Nebty



Category: Gravity Rush
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gift for a friend, Meet-Cute, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebty/pseuds/Nebty
Summary: You find yourself in a strange world, and encounter an even stranger young woman. More of a meet cute than anything else.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScruffyPalmTrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScruffyPalmTrees/gifts).



> This mostly exists because ScruffyPalmTrees didn't think I would actually do it. Plus all those other fandoms have readerfic so I figured Gravity Rush should get at least one.

The first thing you feel when you ease back into consciousness is pain. Not serious pain, but a soreness that soaks all the way down to your bones. You groan, squeezing your eyes shut tight. There’s another sensation too. Cold? Your cheek is pressed against something cold. Your head swims. But as more sensation returns to you, you can hear something that sounds like a voice.

“…ey” It’s far away, but coming closer.

"Hey!” Something pokes at your shoulder and your eyes fly open.

You blink a couple of times. As your vision focuses you can see a pair of brown-skinned legs in front of you. You frown. For some reason this person’s legs are circled by gold spirals. Turning your head, you discover that you were lying on something that looks like a red iron girder. The metal explains the cold feeling against your cheek.

"Hey! Er, hi.” You turn your head again and find yourself looking into a pair of concerned red eyes. They, and the voice, turn out to belong to a blonde-haired woman, clad in an odd gold and black costume.

“Sorry for yelling in your ear like that,” she says with a sheepish smile. “I was patrolling the area and saw you lying down here. I didn’t know if you were unconscious or not.” With some difficulty you manage to pull yourself into a sitting position. The young woman stands back and lets you do it on your own, but you sense her willingness to help in the way she watches over you. She also continues to chat.

“You were thrown down here by that gravity storm, right?” She shades her eyes against the strange orange light and takes a quick look around. “It came and went pretty quick. We haven’t had one that bad in a while.” She glances down at you with a reassuring smile. “So what’s your name? And where can I take you? The rescue teams are all on the other side of Auldnoir right now. They won’t make it down here any time soon.”

‘Down here’? You realize that you’ve been keeping your gaze fixed on the metal girder beneath you this whole time. Raising your eyes, you suddenly find your head spinning all over again. The metal structure you sit on hangs suspended over a terrifying abyss. Off in the far distance, you can see it connect to an indistinct smudge that seems to be a giant tree. Or is it a tower? On the other side is the silhouette of an enormous city. There are small moving shadows over and around the city that, you guess, are vehicles. Flying vehicles. You shut your eyes tight again, trying to dispel the vertigo. Sensing movement beside you, you crack them open to find that the young woman has crouched down next to you. She looks worried.

“I knew it! You hit your head, didn’t you? Hey, look at me for a sec?” She bites her lip. “I really should’ve paid more attention to that First Aid class Chaz made me take. Uh, do you feel like you’re gonna throw up?” She narrows her eyes, peering closely into your face. “Your pupils look alright.” You lean back a bit, flustered, and open your mouth to speak. But the words won’t come. You put a hand to your throat. It doesn’t feel any worse than the rest of you. You tap your throat, which catches your companion’s attention.

“Oh! You can’t speak?” You nod. Her brow crinkles with worry. “Is that…new?” You think for a moment, then nod. But then you realize, even though you know that to be true, you can’t remember anything else. She sees the realization dawn on your face, and for some reason seems to recognize it. “You can’t remember anything, can you?” She says softly. You shake your head, feeling numb. “And I bet you’re not from Hekseville either,” the young woman continues, almost to herself. “It must’ve been the gravity storm.” She shakes herself, then focuses her gaze on you again with a new air of determination. “Alright, first thing’s first. I’ve gotta get you out of here.” She stands, then offers a hand to you with a warm smile. “Think you can get up?” And somehow, you find yourself taking that hand, and smiling back. She’s stronger than she looks, managing to pull you to your feet with ease.

“My name’s Kat, by the way,” she says once you’re steady. ‘Cat?’ You think. But the name suits her, oddly enough. For the first time, you also see that there is something else on the girder with the two of you. Something that looks like a cat made of starlight walks up the side of the beam, and stretches luxuriantly as it reaches the top. “And that’s Dusty,” Kat continues, sighing. “Where’ve you been, lil guy?” The cat-thing ignores her, preferring to lie down in the sunny part of the girder. Kat rolls her eyes, then turns back to you.

“Sorry about not introducing myself earlier. I, uh, figured you’d know who I was.” You raise your eyebrows questioningly, and she actually blushes a little. “Ah, well…” she fiddles with her scarf. “I’m kind of…a superhero?” You find yourself smiling involuntarily, and she goes even redder. “Look, I know how it sounds, but I am!” Well that would explain the outfit. “Here,” she says, putting her hands on her hips, “it’ll be easier to show you.” And all of a sudden you’re floating.

You gasp, throwing your hands out, trying to steady yourself. Have you fallen off the girder? Your panicked mind wonders. Your hands find something. It’s Kat, reaching out to you again. Somehow the both of you are floating in mid-air. She looks different. Her skin is red and translucent, lit from within by a mysterious glow. Beneath it, you can see clusters of veins that twist and knot around themselves.

“Sorry!” The glowing Kat says, keeping a tight hold on your hand. Despite her changed appearance, she really does look sorry. “I should’ve warned you.” Her hair has gone even paler. It floats around her head like she’s underwater. Amazingly, you find that your own hair and clothing are doing the same. You give her a reassuring smile. She smiles back gratefully. “You see?” She says, suddenly seeming rather pleased with herself. “That’s not all I can do, either. Hold on tight.” You nod once, and then you’re falling.

Your stomach feels like it’s trying to crawl its way into your throat. But you’re not falling towards the abyss. Instead, what you see below you is a vast, orange sky. You take a deep breath, opening your eyes wide. It should be terrifying, but for some reason the falling is exhilarating. You glance over at Kat who’s falling next to you. She’s obviously much more practiced at this than you are. She catches your eye and laughs, spreading her arms wide.

“Pretty great, huh!” She yells. The wind snatches the words away almost as soon as they’re out of her mouth. You grin back at her in agreement. The horizon beneath you looks like it’s about to swallow you up. As you hurtle towards that vastness, the feeling of falling becomes oddly soothing. You close your eyes, letting yourself enjoy the sensation.


End file.
